


Plain, Zura

by Hertz



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Can be platonic or romantic, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-15 23:56:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16074065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hertz/pseuds/Hertz
Summary: Hanamaru lets it slip that she once had her own doubts about being an idol. Chika, being Chika, goes to comfort Hanamaru in her own way.





	Plain, Zura

Hanamaru doesn't know when exactly it slipped out, all she knows, with a little bit of rewinding, is that she and the rest of Aqours had been laughing, playing, chatting by the beachside, and they had been talking about their lives, and then it went -

“Maru-chan did a really good job, you know?” Kanan had said, her violet eyes glittering with pride as she had looked over to where the brunette sat on a sandy mat. 

“She sang and danced really well,” Dia had added.

“Yep. What if… she’s actually the best member of Azalea?! Dia, she might give you a run for your money~”

Hanamaru had shrunk down then, embarrassment welling up in her cheeks. “Ah, th-thank you. To be honest, I didn't really think I could be an idol at first, ahahaha, so… hearing that makes me very happy, zura.”

Hanamaru wasn't sure what had happened then, except everyone else had fallen silent and then, suddenly there was a -

“WHAAAAAA?”

Now, Hanamaru cowers at her seat, grasping at the dog-eared page in her hand as she stares up into the agitated ruby eyes of Aqour’s leader, Chika Takami.

“Hanamaru-chan!” Chika begins in a scolding tone. “What was that all about yesterday?!”

Chika’s loud and people are beginning to stare. It’s a pity Ruby’s sick today and Yoshiko is nowhere to be seen, because she thinks she needs some support. Hanamaru is acutely aware of her classmate’s stares and whispers. Hiding her face behind her cover, golden-brown eyes lower.

“Oh, sorry! Maru-chan.” Chika tries again, this time lower. Chika smiles, bright and sunny, sunlight flashing in her bright eyes. “Maru-chan, would you mind telling me… why you didn't feel fit to be an idol?” She’s all but bracing her entire weight on Hanamaru’s table now. She hopes Chika won't fall over.

Hanamaru blinks rapidly, her mouth finding its way into a little… pout? For some strange reason, she feels her cheeks flush with red and her heart start to thump rapidly. She thought she was over this, after she had discussed this with Ruby and she was reminded of the idol before her… Hoshizora Rin, who had shined so brightly on stage…

With an apologetic smile (though she doesn't know what she's even apologising for), Hanamaru gives Chika a little nod. “I’m neither cute, nor interesting…” Hanamaru begins quietly. Fingers trace nervous circles on her book cover. “I thought… I thought I couldn't be an idol. For a while.”

Chika is silent for a while. Hanamaru ducks her head, her pulse still racing as if she had just performed a live all by herself. Finally, with a slight crane of her head, Chika says, “What?” so incredulously Hanamaru is almost taken aback.

“Zura?”

Chika’s hands are clutching at Hanamaru’s shoulders, and it’s starting to get a little painful. Hanamaru swallows, then looks up at the intense light in Chika’s gaze.

“Hanamaru-chan…” Chika’s brows furrow in determination. “You should know… I asked you to join because even in a crowd, you caught my eye first.”

“Z-zura?” _Me? Me?!_ Hanamaru is aware her mouth is open comically wide, but she simply can't believe it - _Plain old boring Maru-chan? Me?_

“T-there had to be some mistake -”

“It’s not a mistake!” Chika must have realised her loud voice made Hanamaru flinch, because she yet again lowers it. Walking round so she can be by Hanamaru’s side, Chika leans down and smiles. 

“The thing is, Hanamaru-chan, you really aren't boring at all!” Chika coughs, embarassed. “In fact, actually... I thought you were really pretty.”

Hanamaru looks at Chika, then down to her book, then back at Chika again, but then she has to deflect her gaze again because Chika’s smiling so brightly and Hanamaru thinks, flushed pink, _It’s strange to have someone like this, like the sun… look at me at all..._

“So, Maru-chan, it’s okay.” Chika’s eyes are closed, content. “Don't worry. Believe in yourself.” Chika’s hand finds Hanamaru’s back and she rubs it clockwise in a comforting rhythm. “Cause I believe in you.”

Hanamaru’s lips are still slightly open. Slowly, as the shock ebbs like the tide, she finds the strength to turn it into a little smile of her own. Her cheeks pink, Hanamaru giggles and bows her head towards Chika.

“Thank you, Chika-chan. I’ll do my Rubesty, zura!”


End file.
